Run Away Pink Neko!
by XxDeadlyxAngelxX
Summary: Sakura and her team where sent on a mission to Mist Country when a mysterious kitten comes and turns Sakura into a cat!What happens when her and Gai's team have to team up and find Sakura since she ran away with some blue cat?And is Sasuke jealous?
1. Lets Go Team!

Sakura sighed as she watched her _team _argue again.It's been about a month since Sasuke return from Orochimaru's sound gang and things are already back to normal.

"Teme!You messed up on the mission big time and you know it!"yelled Naruto.Sasuke snorted.

"Che...Baka,you got things backwards."Sasuke said.They were currently fighting about a S-rank mission they did a day ago.Sakura let out an even bigger sigh.**_SHE_** was the one that completed the mission perfectly...the rest,which is Sasuke,Sai,and Naruto,completed it with minor wounds.Sakura had to heal them.Sai was busy drawing a Sakura Tree that they were sitting under.He decided to break up the fight...His way.

"Baka...Traitor...Quit nagging about that.We all know that Ugly here did the mission without a scratch and we messed up."Sai said.The two boys twitched.They really hate their so called nicknames the newest member of team seven gave them.Sakura got used to them though.In fact,she changed.Her oufit was a black tube top with pink long sleeved tight fishnet shirt under it,long baggy black jeans  
that hold kunai's and much more weapons and it holds onto her waist tight incase they...uhhhh...fall,yeah...and black and pink ninja shoes,black finger-less gloves,and now she wears her headband around her kneck.She also still holds a crush on the youngest Uchiha but it hardly shows.That's what her best friend Ten Ten taught her._"Never show a guy you like him.Make him run after you like a love sick puppy."_she once told her.

After about ten minutes,their sensei poofed in front of them.He smiled through his mask.

"Sorry I'm late guys.You see,I was walking here when a little old lady needed help crossing the street and I-"Kakashi got cut off by his number one knuckled headed ninja.

**"LIAR!SENSEI!DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG WE'VE WAITED FOR YOUR PERVERTED BUT!?"**Naruto asked/yelled.Kakashi sweat dropped.Naruto got madder.

"A-"

"Minute."Sakura said calmly.Naruto gaped at her.Sasuke looked at her through the corner of his eyes_.'She changed so much...No annoying 'Sasuke-kun!'...natha.'_He thought.Sai sighed.

"It's true Baka...Kakashi-pervert was late one minute.It's a true miracle."Sai said.Sakura got up from the grassy ground.

"Why did you call us up so fast Sensei?I mean,we just completed a mission yesterday and now you want to have an emmergency meeting so early?"she asked as she leaned on the tree.Kakashi looked serious for a changed at Sakura."I have another mission for you Sakura,but we have to do it with Gai's team."he said.Everyone groaned except Sakura.She smirked.Now she could show off her new move she's been working hard on in front of the Hyuuga.Last timethey went on a mission together,Neji had to carry Sakura because she broke her leg when an enemy ninja attacked her by surprised.Neji taunted her for a week on that one.

"Sooooooooo...Team!Pack your bags!We're going to Mist Country!"Kakashi said cheerfully.Sasuke spoke up."How long are we going there for?"he asked.Kakashi grinned."About a month!"he responded.

Everyone this time groaned.Naruto was taking it harder than anyone out of the group.

"**MY POOR RAMEN!NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**!!"

BONK!


	2. Oh God One Bed Part 1

Team Seven was waiting for Gai's Team and their _"Always Late No Matter What"_ sensei at the gates of Konoha.

Sakura had a black and red backpack slung over her shoulders that looks light to carry,Sasuke had a black and blue backpack that looks fairly heavy at all,Sai had a purple and black back pack that looks sorta heavy but not too much to sprain your back,and last but not least,Naruto had a orange and black backpack with stuff pack to tightly.Sai got annoyed at the silence between his team mates.They all hated to do group missions with other teams.They were all ANBU and fourteen years old,except Neji,Ten Ten,and Rock Lee who are fifteen years of age.

"Hey Baka,what did you pack in that bag of yours,anyway huh?It looks like it's about to barf up whatever thats in it."he said.Naruto glared and pouted at him.

"None of your bu-"he got rudely cut off by the Uchiha.

"He has clothes and ramen Sai.What else should he pack?"he spat at Sai.Sai twitched at Sasuke's behavior towards him.Sakura stopped leaning on a tree and glared daggers at Sasuke.

**"Stop treating Sai like he's some annoying brat always getting in the way!So what if he tried to spark up a conversation!I would of done the same thing but he beat me to it!Would you have said the same thing you said to Sai to me!?Huh Uchiha?"**she shouted.It was silence after that...

Until Naruto said something about Sasuke and Sai are almost alike.  
Then,things got out of control.

**"YOU BAKA!HOW DARE YOU COMPARE ME TO THAT PIECE OF-"**Sai yelled but got puched by Sasuke.Naruto and Sakura sat down on the ground and watched the two boys fight.

_Ten Minutes Later..._

Naruto was fighting both Sai and Sasuke because they realized it was all Uzamaki's fault they were fighting.Sakura then decided to go on Naruto's side and fight them.

Not too far from them was Gai's Team."I can't believe Gai-Sensei got sick in such short notice!"

Ten Ten cried.Neji shrugged while Lee was in shock."Eh,Lee...What's wrong?"she asked.He pointed to Team Seven.All three ANBU's eye's widden in shock at the sight in front of them.

"Yo."

They swiftly turned around to find Kakashi reading his Icha Icha Paridise.Rock Lee felt relieved to see him,yet sick to his stomach at the sight of that book he's holding.

"Kakashi!You must help us!The power of youth begs you!You must stop your team before Sakura gets seriously injured!"he cried.Neji mumbled something about Sakura being to tough to get a scratch on her.Ten Ten heard that and smirked._'Looks like Neji has a crush on Sakura-Chan!'_

Kakashi sweat dropped and put his precious book away and pulled out a shiny black and silver whistle."I'd cover your ears if I were you."he said as the fifteen year olds covered their  
ears.Kakashi took a deep breath and blew into the whistle.

**SSSSSSSSSCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!**

Team Seven screamed

**"DAMN IT KAKASHI-SENSEI!STOP BLOWING THAT WHISTLE!!"  
**  
Kakashi smiled under his mask and put the cursed whistle away for later.Ten Ten uncovered her ears like her team mates did and remember that Team Seven constantly argue and fight a lot and so they needed to be restrain by a whistle.

_Ten Minutes Leter... _

"Such a violent team..."Lee whispered to Neji as they headed towards an inn.Neji shuddered.He remember Sakura's face when she gets angry...And I mean ANGRY!_'Though,she does look cute when she's angry...'_he thought.Neji blushed._'What did I just think?!She's not cute...she sexy...Damn you stupid thoughts!'_

Sakura,Ten Ten,and Naruto were in the front of the group talking about secret techniques,nindos,and weapons while Neji and Lee were in the middle doing nothing.Kakashi was reading his perverted book and Sasuke was staring a head at a certain pink haird kunoichi_.'She's so...so...cute.Damn it!These thoughts again!'_Sasuke thought.Yes.Sasuke has been thinking almost everyday about Sakura.How the way she had changed so much.I guess the saying is true.Sakura was a bud when she was twelve,and now she has grown into a lovely blossum.Oh,and Naruto was walking beside Lee talking about how cool there're doing another  
S-rank mission.

"Oh,Kakashi-Sensei?My feet are killing me!Can we stay at that inn for the night please?"Sakura asked.

"Yeah I have to agree on Ugly with that one."Sai said as he watched Sakura from the corner of his eyes.  
_  
'I never realized Ugly isn't that all ugly...She's kinda cute...DAMN THOUGHTS!'_Sai cursed in his thoughts.

When Team Seven and Gai's Team were in the lobby of the inn to order rooms,they noticed  
a sign that says:

**_ORDER TWO ROOMS FOR THREE EACH AND GET A FREE ROOM FOR ONE!!JUST 876 YEN!!_**

Kakashi grinned while the rest just groaned.Team Seven stayed in one room,Gai's Team stayed in the other room,and Kakashi got the free room.Sakura grabbed the keys their sensei gave them and grabbed Sai's hand who grabbed Naruto's shirt sleeve,who grabbed Sasuke's kneck colar.

"I can't believe I have to to share a room with _YOU_ guys!"she said.Sasuke pretended to look offended.

"You mean you don't want to sleep in the same room with us!...**_SAKURA-CHAN_**!"he said as he smirked at Sakura blushing face.

**"UCHIHA!!"**she growled.Sasuke sighed.

"You know,it's unlady like to growl,Sakura-Chan."he pouted at her.

"I'll rip you throat in a bunch of little,tiny-"she got cut off by Naruto.

**"OMFG!THERE IS ONLY ONE BED!!" **


	3. Where's Naruto?

"**Oh...MY...god**..."said a very irratated cherryblossom."No,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no...This can't be happening!"she said again.

Sasuke raised a brow._'I get to spend the night with Sakura...**AND** sleep in the same bed as her?Wow...'_Sasuke thought and smirked.Sai saw him smirk his dirty little smirk and narrowed his eyes.

"Uchiha...don't think nasty thoughts about seeing NARUTO in his pj's lying right next to you when we go to bed."Sai spoke in a sarcastic manner.Sakura giggled as Sasuke turned paper white and Naruto turning red with anger ready to tackle Sai and beat the living hell out of him.Sai sighed.

"I guess me and Ugly here are the only sain ones here...what a pity."he said shaking his head.Now,it was Sakura's turn to growl and slap Sai across the head.

"YOU BAKA!ONE MINUTE YOU WERE'NT MAKING FUN OF ME AND THE NEXT YOUR CALLING ME UGLY!WELL AS YOU ALL NOW I'M QUITE-"she stopped as the front door flew open almost knocking down a shaking Sasuke,who was standing near the door...still thinking of what Sai had said. _'That little prick!I'll kill him for calling me gay!'_Sasuke thought as he glared at the door.

"What the name of Kami is going on here!?"yelled a very worried/angry Neji.Right after he came in,so did Lee and Ten Ten.Lee ran to Sakura and bear hugged her.

"Oh my precious cherry!Are you ok?Did your very unyouthful team hurt you in anyway?"he asked as he let go of Sakura and stood infront of her.She smiled.

"No Lee,they're just being their usual selfs...annoying me to death."she finished off her sentence with a glare to Sai.He sweatdropped.Sasuke glared at Neji.

"Hyuuga...Go back to your own room."he said as Neji glared at him and scoffed.

"Fine Uchiha...Lets go guys."the pearl eyed ANBU said as he dragged Lee out of the room.Ten Ten followed soon after.She winked at Sakura and mouthed '_Sleep in the middle girl!'_ and left.Sakura blushed._'Ten-Chan I'll get you for that!Wait a sec...Where's Naruto?'_Sakura thought and looked around the room,but only found Sasuke and Sai having a glaring contest and the window opened...wait the window!

"GUYS STOP!Ummm...Where's Naruto?"She asked.Sai looked around the room as well.He shrugged and as did Sasuke.Sakura sighed._'My team is hopeless!'_

**Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...**

What the hell was that!?"Sai yelled as he saw a dark blue flash outside the window.

**(A/N:Whoops!Forgot to tell you guys they are on the 2nd floor!And Neji's Team's room is right across from their's! ; )**

**_"SAKURA-CHAN!TEME!TEME #2!HELP!"_**

_'What the...Naruto!'_Sakura thought and jumped out the window.

_In Team Gai's Room..._

"What was that?"Ten Ten asked as her and Lee jumped from the growling.Neji got off his bed and actived his byakugan and said,

"Dunno...but I'm going to find out.Ten Ten,go find Kakashi.Lee,come with me."he said.Without any questions,his team followed Neji's instuctions.Neji raced down stairs with Lee close behind him.

When Neji and Lee got outside the entrance to the Inn,they heard a soft moan comming from the pool.Neji got worried._'Sakura...please be ok.'_

_Inside Team Seven's Room..._

"UCHIHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Sai yelled.


	4. A Talking Kitty?

_Back where we left off..._

"UCHIHA!!!!!!"Sai yelled.

He was tied to a chair while Sasuke looked out the window to find **_his_** cherryblossom and his knuckle headed bestfriend.Before jumping out,Sasuke smirked and narrowed his eyes to Sai and said,"Idiot you'll just get in the way..."Sasuke prepared to jump when Sai spoke.

"Get in the way of what?Oh...know I get!You love Ugly do you dickless?"Sasuke's bang shadowed his eyes.

"Shut up."he whispered bitterly and left.Sai sighed and tried to reach for his kunai in his back pocket.

_Outside with Neji..._

"Hurry it up Lee!I sense something amis out here..."Neji said as he looked around the pool area.Rock Lee was busy searching for the scarf Sakura had given him for Christmas one year ago.It had fallen off when Lee jumped over the fence that seperated the pool area to the entranceof the Inn.Lee got worried.

"I can not find the beautiful dark emeraled green scarf Sakura-Chan had given to me!Oh Neji help me find it please!I have must not disapoint her for loosing it!"Lee spoke in a worried tone.Neji closed his eyes.Sakura had given Neji for Christmas jet black gloves.

_Flashback_

_Sakura went up to Neji at Ino's Christmas Party.She had to pick a Secret Santa by random,and guess who she got?Hyuuga Neji.Sakura fiddled with her white covered,small shaped,cubic box with a blood red ribbon neatly made at the top of the present.She breathed in and said,_

_"Ummmmmm...Hey Neji!I well...am your secret santa!Hope you like it!Heh,you better!It took me forever to find these!"she said and place the box in his hands.Neji blushed lightly but Sakura didn't notice since Naruto went up to her and asked to dance with him.Neji gasp ad stared at the gloves.They were perfect.He could use these when he attacks an enemy with his sixy-four palms._

_"Sakura I-"he stopped when he noticed she wasn't their.He mentaly pictured himself beating the crap out of Naruto for ruining his little moment._

_End of Flashback_

"Naruto..."Neji growled.Lee suddenly yelled.

"FOUND IT!!!!"

_With Sakura..._

"Naruto!Naruto!Where the hell are you god damnit!?"she sighed.

She's been walking around the back of the Inn.You know what she found?An empty,creepy looking field!She sat down on a hudge gray rock."Where could that baka be?"

"**Sakura-Chan?Is that you?!"**

"What the he-AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

_The end!Nah just joking!READ ON BABY!_

Sakura screamed as a dark blue kitten came out of the bushes and on to Sakura's arms.She picked the cat up and examined it.

"Hah!I thought I heard you talk kitty!"She laughed slowly.The cat meowed and smirked at her.She paled.

"CAT YOU JUST SMIRKED!"she cried out when the kitten bit her to let it go.

**"No duh Ms.ForeHead!Eh?"**the cat shook as Sakura turned her head to the cat.She twitched and whispered,"What.Did.You.Just.Call.Me.Cat?"she said.Her face showed no emotion.The cat figured it was safe.

**"Are you deaf as well as ugly?"**it said with a smirk.Sakura chuckled slowly.Her were closed the whole time.She slowly opened them and glared daggers at the cat.

_**"You are so dead...run."**_

The cat meowed and ran as fast as it's little feet could take him.

"You better run you stupid excuse for a furball!"she cried angrily.She 'hmped' and went on in search of her teammate.

_With Sasuke..._

"Damnit."


	5. Sasuke's Cat Fight

_Yay I updated!Ahem,back with Sasuke..._

"Damnit."

Sasuke gave out a fustrated sigh.He was running after Sakura when Sai had snuck up behind him and knocked him out.

"Damnit Sai!"

Sasuke punched the nearest object with all his anger.It blew up.Now,guess what he punched?It just happened to be a clock.Sasuke flinched at the time.

"Just great.It's way past dinner,the dobe is probably still missing,and maybe Sai told Sakura I tied him up.Just perfect!"

Sasuke looked around the pool area.He noticed that there was blood on a gate that lead to a back door to the backyard._'Blood?Wait...that's the dobe's!What the hell happened here?'_

**"Heh...well what to you know?It's Saucy!"**

Sasuke spun around with a kunai in his palm ready to attack.He let out a small mushroom sigh and twitched.

"Stupid cat..."

The blue cat meowed and licked it's paw.Sasuke turned and headed for the door when he stopped.

**"I think your going crazy!A cat can't talk know can it?"**

Sasuke growled and picked up the cat with one hand and held it up to his eyes.He glared hard at him._'Did this cat just talk?'_

The kitten meowed and licked Sasuke's cheek.Sasuke shut his eyes and rubbed his temples with his free hand.The cat started purring._'I'm being frenched by a cat?Now I know I'm going crazy!' _Sasuke thought but failed to notice the cat glare at him.

**"You think you can just betray Sakura-Chan like that and come back like nothing happened!You disappoint me Saucy."**

Sasuke eyes widen as the indigo kitten bit him hard between his index finger and his thumb.He threw the cat in the pool.His hand bled like a red waterfall.

**"Unlike most cats Saucy,I can swim!"**the cat said as it came out of the pool.The cat looked at itself over and growled.

**"Now look what you did!I'm all wet!"**

The cat ran fast at Sasuke with incredable speed and ram it's body into Sasuke's.Sasuke fell into beach chairs and tables.Sasuke groaned in pain.He had a wound in his back that he forgot to tell Sakura to heal it from their other mission.Sasuke got up and took out some kunais and shurikens._'Now...where is he?'_

**"Over here Sasuke!" **

Sasuke turned and threw a kunai at the cat.The cat stared at the kunai that hit right next to his foot on the cement.

**"Where were you aiming?Me?You couln't hit me if you-"**

_BAM_

The kunai blew up.Sasuke smirked.

"I put an explosive on it...Stupid cat."he said and limped towards the door.There were smoke everywhere.By the time the smoke cleared,Sasuke was in the backyard.

**"You can't get rid of me that easy Uchiha..."**

_With Naruto_

"Uh...where am I?Sasuke-Teme?Sakura-Chan?Sai-Baka?Anyone?"


End file.
